1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed adjusting device, and more particularly to a speed adjusting device of a speed changer being used in a middle speed changer and a rear speed changer of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional speed adjusting device of a speed changer of a bicycle is used to shift gears by using a cable connected with a speed changing mechanism and an actuating lever, wherein the actuating lever is actuated to drive the speed changing mechanism, thus shifting upward and downward. However, such a speed changing method will make the speed changing mechanism being actuated by the actuating lever so that the sprocket is shifted upward in one section merely without shifting upward in multi-section.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.